


Five Words, House Edition

by ForAllLove



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Accidental spoilers, Angst, Experiment in writing style, Fluff, Introspection in brief, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForAllLove/pseuds/ForAllLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly that: five-word mini-drabbles (and two pairs), in no particular order, for a long-ago challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Words, House Edition

**House:**

Hallucinations were like Vicodin ― bittersweet.

Damn cane, just another metaphor.

 

 

**House/Wilson:**

Cancer couldn’t happen to _him._

Soul-mates from the beginning.

“House would do _Wilson_ before―”

He’s romantic, when they’re alone.

“I can’t live without you.”

Wilson’s cute when he’s annoyed.

House loved those love handles!

“Jimmy, will you marry me?”

Blue was Wilson’s favorite color.

“My place or yours?” “Ours.”

Sometimes, Wilson came in limping.

  
Too bad for the nurses.  
House didn’t intend to share.

  
“Still not boring,” House panted.  
Wilson laughed at the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> These are fun ― give them a try!


End file.
